


Drarry, fisicamente hablando

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drarrython, M/M, Physics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Título vilmente robado de Luni y pues, Luni, me acordé de ti y por eso salió esto. Te culpo de todas mis desgracias, como siempre u.u</p><p>Por si alguien se lo pregunta, en este caso las leyes de Newton fallan porque la primera ley sirve más que nada para decirte cómo deben de ser los sistemas de referencia en los que las otras dos leyes funcionan. Y en este caso, Hermione se dio cuenta de que el sistema de referencia Draco-Harry no era uno inercial y por eso no funcionaban las leyes de Newton.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drarry, fisicamente hablando

**Author's Note:**

> Título vilmente robado de Luni y pues, Luni, me acordé de ti y por eso salió esto. Te culpo de todas mis desgracias, como siempre u.u
> 
> Por si alguien se lo pregunta, en este caso las leyes de Newton fallan porque la primera ley sirve más que nada para decirte cómo deben de ser los sistemas de referencia en los que las otras dos leyes funcionan. Y en este caso, Hermione se dio cuenta de que el sistema de referencia Draco-Harry no era uno inercial y por eso no funcionaban las leyes de Newton.

Las leyes de Newton habían funcionado, sí, pero a medias. Hermione aún no se explicaba del todo lo que tenía frente a ella y por qué sucedía. Era parte de una reacción que correspondía a una acción, y esta acción se dio porque hubo una fuerza externa que cambió el estado en el que uno de los dos cuerpos se encontraba en un principio. Pero toda esta explicación fallaba cuando se ponía a analizar que el sistema de referencia en el que Harry y Draco estaban no era el mismo que el sistema en el que el resto de los magos, incluida ella, estaban. Eran Harry y Draco, era imposible que compartieran el mismo sistema que los demás mortales comunes y corrientes.

Probablemente el sistema de referencia HD (así había decidido abreviarlo) necesitaba transformaciones de Lorentz, o algo así, porque sin ellas, las cosas no quedaban invariantes. ¡Era como si viajaran a la velocidad de la luz! Y entonces hacían lo que querían, dilataban el tiempo y contraían las distancias.

Pero, meterse con relatividad era algo muy complicado, y siguiendo el buen espíritu científico y el siempre útil principio de mínima energía (o haz lo que menos flojera te vaya a dar), por el momento era mejor ver al sistema HD como dos partículas cargadas, una positiva y otra negativa. Sólo bastaba aplicar Coulomb; aunque, seguramente las partículas empezarían a hacer cosas raras cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, como a girar en torno la una a la otra, por lo que crearían un campo magnético, y era entonces momento de ver las ecuaciones de Maxwell.

—Granger, ¿qué tanto escribes? —preguntó Draco—. Son muchas letras y símbolos raros, pero no son ni palabras ni aritmancia o runas. ¿Qué es?

—O nada, nada.

—Granger.

—Llámalo alquimia si quieres.

—¡Pero no es alquimia! ¡Granger, regresa!

—Lo siento, Ron me espera en la biblioteca.

Y así fue como Hermione se dio a la fuga, sin poder aún explicar la atracción que las dos partículas sufrían en el sistema de referencia HD.


End file.
